Lyra Heartstring And Bon Bon's Crystal Empire Day
by danparker
Summary: On one day, Lyra Heartstring And Bon Bon decided to visit the recently restored Crystal Empire for a special visit.


Lyra Heartstring And Bon Bon's Crystal Empire Day

There were two ponies, whose names are Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings.

They both live in Ponyville and they're both really good friends. They like to do things together, including hanging out with each other, and hanging out with their friends, of course, helping to get something organized for a special occasion together, like weddings and other ceremonies, and they like to greet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna together.

They also like to help out with Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie together. "Thanks for helping to carry my apple carts," Applejack said to the two. "Thanks for wearing my dress for all of Equestria!" Rarity always says.

"Thank you for," Pinkie Pie said, trying to think of what to say next, "Uh." "Sweets and cake delivery," Bon Bon said, finishing Pinkie Pie's sentence. "Oh yeah," Pinkie Pie said, "I was going to say that. Don't you think so, Gummy?" Of course, Gummy doesn't reply.

Both Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings are good friends.

One day, the two ponies were enjoying their day off. Bon Bon was just sitting out in the sunlight, relaxing. "Ah," Bon Bon sighed, "Today, Princess Celestia has done a great job at raising the sun. Then again, she always does that."

That's when her friend, Lyra Heartstrings jumped into her sight. "Hey, Bon Bon!" Lyra Heartstrings called out. "Oh, hey, Lyra," Bon Bon replied, "Say, you look like you got some exciting news." "I know," Lyra Heartstrings replied.

"Ok," said Bon Bon, "Lay it on the line." "I've heard that there is a new city in Equestria," Lyra Heartstrings said. "What city?" Bon Bon asked. "It's called the Crystal Empire," Lyra Heartstrings answered.

"Crystal Empire?" Bon Bon repeated, "Never heard of it." "I know!" said Lyra Heartstrings, "Me neither!" "Hmm," Bon Bon thought, "This is odd." "So," Lyra said, "What do you want to do?" "I don't know," Bon Bon answered, "How about visiting the new city?" "Ok, that's a great idea!" said Lyra Hearts, "Let's catch the next train to the north area!" "Ok, Bon Bon replied.

And so, they've made their decision. A few hours later, both Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon arrived at the Crystal Empire.

It is a good thing that both Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon arrived at the Crystal Empire after the love has been restored. Otherwise, the two ponies would have been captured and enslaved by King Sombra.

"Hmm," Bon Bon thought, "This is unique." "What is?" Lyra Heartstrings asked. "Usually, whenever a new city has been announced," Bon Bon said, "It usually take a long time to be built, but this?" "What?" Lyra Heartstrings asked.

"This Crystal Empire just appeared all of the sudden," Bon Bon concluded, "It's like it just appeared out of thin air." "You're right," Lyra Heartstrings added. Both ponied never knew what had happened to the Crystal Empire, of course.

"Ah, what the heck," Lyra Heartstrings said, "Let's go on." "If you say so," said Bon Bon. And that's what they did. On this day, it was an ordinary day in the Crystal Empire. The city has just recovered from 1,000 years of nonexistent thanks to Spike and his friends. "Wow," said Bon Bon, "I've never seen a wonderful place like this."

"Me neither," Lyra Heartstrings agreed, "It's all- I can't even describe it!" "I can," said Bon Bon, "It is a wonderful place. I can't even ask how it came into existence in the first place!" "Oh well," Lyra Heartstrings replied, "Let's just enjoy this day at this new city!" "If you say so," Bon Bon replied.

The two ponies walked around the Crystal Empire. Soon, they both ran into two male crystal ponies. "Oh, hi there," said Lyra Heartstrings. "Nice to meet you two," said Bon Bon. "My name is Bright Smile," one crystal pony said. "And I'm Crystal Arrow," the other crystal pony said.

"It is nice to meet you," said Bright Smile. "My name is Bon Bon," Bon Bon said. "And I'm Lyra Heartstrings," Lyra Heartstrings said. "We're both pleased to meet you," Bright Smile said. "Yes," Crystal Arrow replied, "Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings. It is nice for you two to visit the Crystal Empire."

"Why thank you very much," Bon Bon said. "Would you like to have a tour of the empire?" Bright Smile asked. "Sure," Lyra Heartstrings answered, "We would!" "Very well," said Crystal Arrow, "Let's begin now." The tour had gone on like any other tour would. "That is our Crystal castle," said Bright Smile.

"Wow," said Lyra Heartstrings. "We now have a wonderful princess ruling the empire," Crystal Arrow explained, "She's probably having tea at this time." "We see," Bon Bon said, "We should go and see her soon." "Someday," said Crystal Arrow. "You know," said Bright Smile, "She is married."

"Ooohhh," Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings said together. "Continue our tour," said Bright Smile. "Here is the library," said Crystal Arrow. "Here is the crystal spa," said Bright Smile. "Here is another library," said Crystal Arrow. "And here is some of our restaurants," said Bright Smile.

Both Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings had a wonderful time together with the two crystal ponies. "Wow," they thought together. "And here is another library," said Crystal Arrow. "Crystal Arrow," said Bright Smile, "That's the same library. You know there is only one library in the Crystal Empire." "Oh yeah," said Crystal Arrow, "Sorry."

"No problem," said Bon Bon. "It is more wonderful than I thought," Bon Bon though, "The Crystal Empire has everything in Equestria! You know what I mean." "Yes," Lyra Heartstrings, "I can feel it in my heart."

"Glad you're enjoying our tour," said Crystal Arrow. "But maybe," said Bright Smile, "There is something more to these ponies." "What?" Crystal Arrow asked. "Something we've been missing for a long time," Bright Smile said. The two crystal ponies can't figure out what it is immediately.

And after exploring several more places in the Crystal Empire, the tour was over. "There is our beloved Crystal Empire," declared Crystal Arrow. "Thank you for giving us this wonderful tour," Lyra Heartstrings said, "The castle, the crystal heart." "Don't forget the crystal animals!" Lyra Heartstrings added.

"That," Bon Bon said. "You're welcome," Bright Smile said. "So, Bon Bon," said Lyra Heartstrings, "What do you want to do now?" "Hang out here more," Bon Bon answered excitedly. "We can arrange that for you two," said Bright Smile. "Thank you," said Bon Bon. "Why thank you," said Lyra Heartstrings.

And thus, Bright Smile and Crystal Arrow took Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings to the Crystal Spa place. "Maybe," Crystal Heart said. "There is," Bright Smile said. "Maybe it is time for them to know who I really am," Bon Bon said to herself, "Sweetie Drops." But that's another story.


End file.
